


Date Crashing

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Monsters, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The trio's first date goes off the rails.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son/Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Date Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chimerashipping/Traffic Light Trio's first romantic date?

Things had been going well.

There hadn’t been too much fuss from DBK when he learned about Red Son’s date. The arcade hadn’t been too crowded. The cafe had food everyone would like. All the little details each of them had been worried over were great. Things were going great. Especially when Red had gained the bravery to take Xiaotian and Xiaojiao’s hands.

That was apparently when the universe had decided things were going _too_ well.

The sea monster had been unexpected. What was also unexpected was the fact that its long and dexterous tongue had some kind of venomous spikes on it. When said tongue darted out to Red, he had managed to dodge but gotten scratched by one of those spikes. He had reverted to a giggly, drunken version of himself, which is how he failed to dodge the second attempt.

So, Xiaojiao was climbing up the monster to rescue her and her bestie’s boyfriend. Xiaotian was shielding the people on the boardwalk. She managed to get to the monster’s mouth and pried it open, doing her best to dodge the sharp teeth.

Red hadn’t been swallowed yet. The tongue was still wrapped around his waist and he had grabbed the dangly throat thing. He was punching said thing with a hazy smile. “Red!” Xiaojiao called, reaching out. The demon looked up and his smile became bigger.

He reached out…

And gave her a high five.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me-” Xiaojiao pulled out her sword.

The only warning Xiaotian received was a howl of pain from the monster and a “WHEE!” He looked over to see Red falling through the air. He barely had a moment to drop his staff before his boyfriend fell into his arms. Red let out a drunk giggle.

Another howl of pain came from the monster. Xiaojiao was nowhere to be seen.

A second later, green electricity toasted the monster. Xiaotian let out a whoop as Xiaojiao pulled herself out of the sea, dripping wet and smelling of smoke. “That was so cool!”

She shook herself off before looking at Red with worry. “Is he okay?!”

Red blinked before his smile grew bigger as he looked between them. “Hey…hey…when did you two get three heads?” He made a grabby motion. “I wanna kiss them!”

Xiaotian dodged the grab. “Eh…He’ll be fine. Hopefully.”

There was another giggle from Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts here and at starsfic at Tumblr.


End file.
